What about Before?
by trickhayden
Summary: What happens between the adventure of a lifetime and when they first meet?


Title: What about Before?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, though I've ridden the ride a couple of hundred times. I've only seen the movie 6 times too. I don't own Johnny Depp or Kiera Knightly. And I don't own Orlando Bloom. yet. Only 7 years to go. And I didn't take the plot from anyone. I've only read one. wait two PotC fics. And neither of them had a plot like this, so if there are similar ones to this one, I'm sorry, I didn't copy you, we just had the same thought. Great mind think a like right? To sum it up: characters, not mine, plot, mine.  
  
Summary: What about before the movie started? What happened after Will and Elizabeth met, and when the movie begins?  
  
What about Before?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swan, I'll be watching over you."  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
* * *  
"Miss Swan, wait!" Will yelled as he ran after Elizabeth. It was a bright sunny Jamaican summer day. Elizabeth stopped to turn around and yell back,  
"My name is Elizabeth! Now, come on!" She then continued to run into the woods that weren't too far from her backyard. Elizabeth stopped when they reached her spot. It was a clearing and she had found it a couple of days after making it to Jamaica. She hadn't showed Will yet, but now he needed to know. Will finally caught up and stopped beside her. "This is mine. Now I share it with you." She grabbed his hand, "Come on! I've got to show you something." They ran through the clearing to a river. Elizabeth dropped Will's hand and said, "Just a little further." She started climbing up some rocks near the bank of the river. Will heard the sound of falling water. When he reached the top, he saw this gorgeous waterfall. When Will had his feet on solid ground, Elizabeth took his hand again and led him to a cave behind the fall. They sat down on the ledge and let their feet dangle over the side. "Your turn, Will." Elizabeth said as she lied back and watched Will do the same. They turned their heads to each other.  
"I heard about this pirate once, his name was Bootstrap Bill. My mother would always tell me about how he was a swashbuckling hero. One time, seven rival pirates from the ship Grey Storm surrounded Bill. He had gotten to their buried treasure before they did, and they wanted it back. Bill drew his sword and one by one he took the pirates out, often having to duel with another one coming at his back. He left the fight with only a scratch across his face." Elizabeth opened her eyes; she could picture Bootstrap Bill fighting those pirates. To her, Bootstrap looked like an older version of Will.  
"Will, tell me where you come from." Elizabeth said.  
"My mother was a blacksmith's daughter, and a fantastic cook. I've always thought she could do anything. Then she, died, leaving me to find my father." Will said holding back tears at remembering his mother. Elizabeth touched his shoulder.  
"Let's go back to the house. I'm sure Maggie has a treat ready for us." Elizabeth said then gave will a hug. He was a little shocked at first, but then he hugged her back. They started back to the house, this time at a lot slower pace then how they arrived. Will told more stories of Bootstrap Bill since Elizabeth seemed fascinated with pirates.  
  
* * *  
"Will, You be Bootstrap and I'll be."  
"Drake!" Will said know she couldn't refuse being Drake. Elizabeth smiled.  
"Fine, I'll be Dashing Drake, and you be."  
"Swashbuckling Bootstrap?" Will loved playing pirates, even though he'd never commit an act of piracy.  
"You can't use swashbuckling again, we've already used it once this week. How about."  
"Handsome, daring, savvy." Will was playing and Elizabeth hit him on the shoulder joking around. Even thought Will was trying to be narcissistic, but there is no way he could ever be, and they both knew it. "Ouch."  
"Don't be such a baby."  
"You hit hard. God help who you're going to marry." Will said laughing. To Elizabeth it brought up the thought that had been engrained in her memory since she could remember. One day she would have to give up these whimsical games of childhood and become a governor's daughter. Elizabeth's face changed from happy to very solemn.  
"That's not very nice. Besides, what if I married you?" Wills face changed into a contemplative state, and back into a joking one.  
"God help me then, even now! It's rough being your best friend." Will laughed and Elizabeth joined him. Then she pulled a long stick that would be considered a sword in child's play from behind her back, and whipped it up to just below his chin.  
"On guard you. handsome, savvy, daring Bootstrap!" A smile came across Wills' face.  
"Touché!" Will cried hitting away Elizabeth's "sword" with his own. They began to play fight and ran all over the field. They dashed across the port deck and back to the clearing of trees that had become and afternoon getaway for the friends. They ran by the river, up and down the rocks again. "Drake" had been beating "Bootstrap" until they reached the clearing again. "Drake" fell over a tree root and fell laughing to the ground.  
"Bootstrap triumphs again!" Will cried as he threw his "sword" on the ground and reached out a hand to help Elizabeth up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground next to her. They sat there for a while giggling, then the giggling slowed and stopped, leaving a silence.  
"What happened to your mother?" Will asked for the first time.  
"She died at childbirth. Her and my little brother didn't make it. I've always thought his name would be Oliver James. I was three. I don't remember her at all." Elizabeth said with a solemn tone of voice.  
"I'm sure she was very nice and beautiful." Will said in a comforting voice.  
"I wish I had a mother sometimes. I love my father, but not even the best Maggie could replace my mother." Will reached over to hug Elizabeth. She sat up and walked through the woods, to the river, up the racks and behind the fall. Will was right behind her and they laid back and Elizabeth fell asleep. Will watched her for a while before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream filled slumber, which was mostly about finding his father with Elizabeth with him.  
  
* * *  
Will led Elizabeth blindfold to the spot that they named 'The Crow's Nest'.  
"Almost there." Will said holding onto Elizabeth's hand leading her. It was the day after her 13th birthday.  
"Where are you taking me?" Will smiled.  
"You'll see." Was the only reply he gave. They walked a few minutes longer than they normally would because Will was making sure Elizabeth wouldn't trip. Will finally stood Elizabeth still and untied the blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a swing.  
"Oh! This is fantastic!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran to the swing.  
"Happy Birthday." Will walked over to the swing. "Sit down" Elizabeth did and sat admiring the swing, Will started to push her, "Do you like it?"  
"Very much." Elizabeth said closing her eyes, taking in the sense of everything. The smell of the ocean breeze, the sound of the leaving moving in the wind, the feel of the swing, the sound it make on the tree branch, and the way her dress felt against her skin when the swing was pushed up and back. "Thank you." Will smiled. She had liked his gift. "Tell me the story about Bootstrap and the Duke's daughter Marietta, Please," Elizabeth asked.  
"As you wish. Bootstrap bill had just come in from a raid in the Bahamas, and he had stopped in Hispaniola to get some supplied with his crew. The local navy knew they had come in and had found Bootstrap. They were chasing him when he dove in a little shop. Marietta was there and took pity on him. She took him out the back and led him down the alley and hid him. The royal navy gave up because they were called out to sea. Marietta had saved his life and he was eternally grateful. She gave him some supplied and food and he dashed away into the night back to his ship. Whenever he came into Hispaniola, he would always come to visit Marietta." Will stopped pushing Elizabeth because it was getting to sunset.  
"Today has been the best day ever," Elizabeth said as she got off the swing and hugged Will. They started walking back to the house in silence. Elizabeth was thinking about her day with Will. She had gotten many pretty gifts for her birthday, but Will's by far was the best. Ever. This was a birthday that neither would soon forget.  
  
* * *  
Elizabeth and Will were in 'The Crow's Nest' and Will was pushing Elizabeth on the swing when he had an idea.  
"Let's go swimming." Will stopped the swing.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Swimming. At the fall, or river, or something."  
"We got to the beach all the time." Elizabeth said confused.  
"But we never swim in the river or near the fall." Will paused to gauge Elizabeth's face, "let's go." Will took Elizabeth's hand and they walked to the river and climbed up to the fall. When they reached the little lake that the fall formed before turning into a river, Will took off his shirt and jumped in the water. "Come on in, the water's great!" Will yelled from the middle of the lake.  
"Turn around, no peeking!" Will turned around like Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth took off her dress and still had her under dress on. She jumped in the water and swam over to will. They played in the water until it was near sunset. They were tired from playing all day and rested on the bank for a while. Will told more stories about bootstrap, most by request. Whenever Will told a series of Bootstrap stories, the Marietta one was always requested. That was by far Elizabeth's favorite one. Will told that one last. After he stopped, Elizabeth spoke up.  
"I think there's more to the story. You want to hear what I think happened? A little theory." Elizabeth looked to Will who was already facing her.  
"Of course."  
"I think that every time Bootstrap came back to Marietta with whatever she needed. I think they fell in love." Will was quiet. "What do you think?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"I'll tell you another time." Will said, "It's getting late." The two got up from the edge of the lake and headed back to the house. Later that night Will sat beneath a tree contemplating the very near future.  
  
* * *  
The time had come for Will to become and apprentice and for Elizabeth to take her place in society as the governor's daughter. They spent their last day together, Will pushed Elizabeth on the swing as he told the stories of Bootstrap Bill. They walked to the cave and Elizabeth then said she had come up with a Bootstrap story. Will was interested.  
"Marietta was tired of seeing Bootstrap so little, she wanted more. She new bootstrap loved her and she wanted the swashbuckling hero for her own. They had a small wedding and a year later, she had a sun. Bootstrap was so proud, but knew he didn't have enough money to give the child all he deserved. So he set out to gain wealth, legally. He became a merchantman, and sailed for a year. On his son's first birthday, Bootstrap came back, and there he stays, even until today." When Elizabeth had finished the story she was so proud of, she looked to see what Will though. His face looked deep in thought.  
"So, what do you think?" Will looked up and to Elizabeth.  
"It was very good." Both were quiet for a while. The day was coming to an end. Even though they had taken the day very slow, time caught up with them and it seemed it had passed too fast.  
"Do you remember when I told you I would tell you what I thought of your theory another time?" Will asked breaking the silence.  
"Yes, I remember. What did you think of the theory?" Elizabeth inquired remember that day from a year prior.  
"I haven't told you one story about Bootstrap bill. The Last Story." Elizabeth looked to Will expectantly. "Bootstrap did come back to Marietta several times. They had a small wedding in the summer, and he did have a son. Your story was very close, but the only difference is that Bootstrap never came back and wasn't heard from again." As Will finished the last story, the sun had set.  
"I'm going to miss this." Elizabeth said as she and will started heading back to the house.  
"Me too." Will said. They both stopped at the swing. This was where they went their different directions. Will was to go to Mr. Brown's to find out where he would need to be in the morning.  
"Goodbye Will." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. She had tears flowing from her eyes. They hugged one last time, and when they parted Will kissed her hand and left. She sat on the swing thinking about her life since she met Will. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a different life.  
  
* * *  
Will stopped by governor Swan's house to drop off a sword for a promotion. Will walked up the steps to the house. His master's swords were not as good as they should be. Will knew he could do better, and one day he would, but right now, he was just a delivery boy. After he had given the sword to the manservant, he asked,  
"Is Miss Swan in?" The manservant looked him over. Will was presentable enough. He had on a nice shirt, platoons and socks, nice shoes and a vest. His long hair was tied back.  
"Miss Swan is not available."  
"Thank you," Will said, then he turned to leave, but instead he headed around to the back of the house and through the yard to what he once called 'The Crow's Nest.' There Elizabeth sat, on the swing, in a summer dress. She looked up as she saw someone approach.  
"Will!" She yelled out as she rushed up from the swing and ran to him. They hadn't seen each other for a very long time. She hugged him and he spinner her around. "Look at you! You grew up." Elizabeth said taking in Will's professional look. Will looked at Elizabeth for the first time. It felt like the first time to Will. Instead of seeing eye-to-eye as they had before, Will was taller.  
"So did you. You look beautiful." Elizabeth blushed.  
"Will, let's have one more day like old time. Let's go." Elizabeth took Will's hand and they both walked to the fall and into the cave. They stayed there until late talking about everything they have done over the last year.  
  
* * *  
Over the years Will and Elizabeth saw each other on occasion, mostly formal times with her father around. They were now "Mr. Turner" and "Miss Swan". No more "Will" or "Elizabeth". Along with their names forgotten, also the stories of Bootstrap Bill were lost and faded into a forgotten legend. They did grow accustom to their new life, but they missed each other terrible. Then Elizabeth met Captain Jack Sparrow and that's where the adventure begins.  
  
* * *  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Please review.  
  
For those who have read my other stories, I know I have a few to finish, and I will as soon as I can, but this month I'm writing my first novel so I'll be on here less and less. I hope you all liked this story and will review it. I know there are some grammatical errors, but that's what editors are for right?  
  
If you want my theory on what is going to happen in the next movie, e-mail me and I'll be happy to discuss it with you.  
  
I also didn't take Oliver James from the actor, even though he is a great one, I took the names from my history book which opened to Oliver Cromwell and James I of England. 


End file.
